Most paint, ink and resin removers or brush cleaners contain solvents that are harmful to the environment and users. Solvents in paint removers or brush cleaners can include acetone, hydrocarbons, toluene, benzene, mineral spirits and turpentine. When solvents or copious amounts of water are used to clean a brush, roller or other tool, the harmful solvents or contaminated water more than likely to end up in the community's waste or ground water along with the removed paint. Both the solvents and removed paint are harmful to the environment and efforts should be made to reduce if not eliminate the disposal of these elements into the environment.
The composition of the invention can provide a huge environmental improvement over the current practice of using solvents, dishwashing soap and/or lots of water over the sink or outside over the soil to clean brushes or rollers. Many paint related chemicals find their way into water treatment plants or into the groundwater through septic-tanks or leach fields when brushes or tools are cleaned over a sink or outside over the ground. It takes gallons and gallons of water to clean paint from a brush or article. It is not safe to have these paint related chemicals in the water supply and environment. However, when the composition of the invention is used, enormous amounts of paint and solvents are prevented from entering the Earth's water supply and environment.